


Karma

by memeykpopgurl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, It'll hopefully be gud gud, M/M, Smut, like shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeykpopgurl/pseuds/memeykpopgurl
Summary: Sometimes Kim Mingyu enjoys to have a bit of fun than usual, one way or another. And on one particularly boring dance rehearsal, he finds himself looking for someone to mess around with. Jeon Wonwoo. Of course Mingyu doesn't care he's older, all he cares about is entertaining himself. Wonwoo spends the entire rehearsal getting annoyed by Mingyu, and by the end of rehearsal, Wonwoo is very frustrated...So Wonwoo decides to have a bit of fun with Mingyu after. All he can say is karma.





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT, I WOULD NOT SUGGEST READING THIS
> 
> Anyways, get ready. Like buckle your seatbelts.

Mingyu lays in the middle of the dance studio, spread like a starfish. They've finally had gotten a break and Mingyu practically collapsed. He was tired, not to mention bored of practicing the choreography for 'Thanks' repeatedly. Mingyu slowly sits up, lazily scanning the room. He wants something to do. 

His dark brown eyes fall upon another member of the hip hop unit. Jeon Wonwoo, who was pacing in a circle on the other side of the studio. Mingyu pushes off the ground with a grunt, and strides over to where Wonwoo is. Mingyu casually walks past the pacing Wonwoo, reaching out with his foot and flat tiring him before running away. 

Wonwoo trips and may or may not have muttered a swear word as he puts his shoe back on. He looks around the room for who did it and he sees Mingyu smiling at him innocently. Wonwoo glares at him before sitting on the ground, his back against a mirrored wall. Wonwoo pulls out his phone and plugs in earbuds, closing his eyes. Mingyu sees an opportunity and rushes over. 

Mingyu reaches down, pulls off Wonwoo's shoe and throws it across the room before ruffling his hair up and running away. Wonwoo's eyes shoot open as Mingyu sprints back to the other side of the room. "Kim Mingyu, I swear!" Wonwoo shouts at him.

Mingyu just sticks his tongue out.

"Brat..." Wonwoo mumbles while plugging his earbuds back in, keeping his eyes open this time. However, his phone momentarily distracts him as he gets a text, causing him to glance down to check it. Mingyu once again runs back over and pulls his earbuds out and ruffles his hair once more. Wonwoo shoots up, about to walk over to Mingyu and annoy him just as Mingyu was doing. 

But, Seungcheol had a different idea. "Ok everyone, we're going to run through 'Thanks' one more time and then head back to the dorm."

Wonwoo glares at Mingyu once more, before shuffling over to the other side of the room to get the shoe that Mingyu decided to throw. He grabs it and slips it back on his foot before getting in position to start the routine. 

The dance goes fairly smoothly, with a few bumps along the way. But all in all, it was okay. As everyone is packing up their stuff and heading to the door to leave, Mingyu speaks up.

"Hey guys, I'm going to stay back for a little. I want to work on something a bit more."

All the other guys don't really care, but Wonwoo raises his eyebrows. This would be the perfect time for him to get back at Mingyu for messing around with him during practice. Wonwoo notices Vernon waiting for him, but he just waves at him, telling him to go on without him. Vernon shrugs and lets the door slam behind him. Mingyu turns around from what he was doing to see Wonwoo still there. 

"Wonwoo? Why didn't you go back with everyone else?" Mingyu asks while leaning against the wall, folding his slender arms over his chest. 

"I think that'll be obvious in a second," Wonwoo mumbles and, in only a few long strides, has Mingyu pinned against the wall. "Did you have fun today, Mingyu?"

Mingyu is slightly shocked, but makes no attempt to move. "What the hell are you doing Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo shrugs. "You had your fun, now can't I have mine?" A mischevious glimmer appears in Wonwoo's eyes, and Mingyu has no idea what it is. He's never seen Wonwoo act like this. But he decides to play along. 

"Hm, I guess so..."

And with that, Wonwoo covers Mingyu's mouth with his own, pressing Mingyu into the wall a bit harder. Of course, Mingyu is shocked by such a forward move from Wonwoo. His eyes widen, but that shock quickly wears off and Mingyu finds himself kissing Wonwoo back. 

Wonwoo's hands are on Mingyu's waist, keeping him firmly pressed against the mirror. Mingyu's hands rest on Wonwoo's chest as he softly bites on Wonwoo's lower lip. 

At the feeling Wonwoo growls low in his throat and kisses Mingyu harder, letting his tongue run along Mingyu's lips before parting them. Mingyu gasps and Wonwoo takes the opportunity to push into Mingyu's mouth, causing a moan to spill over Mingyu's now slightly swollen lips. Wonwoo pulls away quickly, panting slightly. 

Wonwoo's mind goes blank at seeing Mingyu looking at him, so expectantly. Wonwoo keeps one hand on Mingyu's thin waist, his other hand sliding between Mingyu's legs to rest on his inner thigh. Mingyu bites his lip, closing his eyes. Wonwoo reaches up with the hand that was on Mingyu's waist and lightly brushes Mingyu's dark hair out of his face. Wonwoo slowly, teasingly drags his tongue up Mingyu's neck in a long line. What Wonwoo doesn't expect to happen is Mingyu uncontrollably buck his hips into Wonwoo's hand still on his thigh in response.

"Hm... responsive," Wonwoo murmurs into Mingyu's ear before slowly sucking on Mingyu's earlobe. Mingyu nods his head quickly. His eyes fly open at the feeling of Wonwoo's mouth around his sensitive. 

A smirk grows on Wonwoo's lips as he feels Mingyu's bulge push on his hand. 

"I didn't realize you were this dominate..." Mingyu says softly, causing Wonwoo to chuckle. 

"Who would've known you're so submissive," Wonwoo replies back without missing a beat. 

Mingyu's hands begin pulling at the hem of Wonwoo's shirt, occasionally slipping beneath the soft fabric to brush his bare skin. Wonwoo smiles slightly, he doesn't think Mingyu even realizes he's doing it. Mingyu notices the smile. 

"What is it?"

Wonwoo taps the inside of Mingyu's thigh, pausing a moment before answering him. "You keep pulling at my shirt."

A blush spreads across Mingyu's cheeks. Wonwoo lets his thumb slide over Mingyu's cheek and then his lips, before reaching down and pulling the shirt effortlessly over his head. Wonwoo tosses it to the side, the cloth now discarded on the floor. Mingyu scans Wonwoo's torso with hesitant eyes. It's not like they've never been shirtless around each other, but this is the only time Mingyu has taken time to actually look at Wonwoo.

Mingyu pecks Wonwoo's lips softly before running his hand along Wonwoo's chest, his fingers tracing the mountains and valleys of Wonwoo's abs. "But its not fair if I'm the only one shirtless." 

Mingyu shrugs and, pulling his own shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. "Does that make you happy?"

"It does," Wonwoo replies. He places a hand on Mingyu's chest, his thumb and forefinger lightly brushing at Mingyu's nipple. Mingyu bites the inside of his cheek before moaning as Wonwoo teasingly pinches the tender skin. With a cocky smirk, Wonwoo lets his hand fall back to Mingyu's waist, where he traces Mingyu's waistband of his sweatpants. 

Mingyu grabs Wonwoo's hips and pulls him, the two pressed against each other. "Stop teasing me damnit," Mingyu growls through gritted teeth. 

"Fine then," Wonwoo slips his hand under his waist band and boxers, cupping his bulge in his palm. Mingyu immediately rolls his hips. In on swift motion, Wonwoo yanks Mingyu's sweats and boxers off, leaving him naked. Mingyu's cock is so hard it springs up and hits his stomach. The cold air causes Mingyu to shiver. 

Wonwoo can't help but let his eyes scan over Mingyu. "Beautiful," Wonwoo murmurs without even realizing it. Mingyu's cheeks flush red again, squirming slightly under Wonwoo's gaze. Wonwoo can tell Mingyu wants to say something.

"What is it, Mingyu?"

Mingyu bites his lip, looking down at Wonwoo. "Let me make it up to you. For being a bit of a pest today..."

Wonwoo starts laughing, a smile breaking across his face. "Don't you think you've already made it up to me? But sure, I guess you can."

With a nod, Mingyu shyly slides down to his knees. Wonwoo raises his eyebrows. This was not what he was expecting Mingyu to do, but he isn't going to complain. Mingyu slides his tongue along the skin above Wonwoo's waistband before tugging his sweats down with his teeth. Wonwoo rests his hand on Mingyu's head, slowly stroking his soft hair. Mingyu follows by pulling down his boxers. Wonwoo wasn't fully hard yet. But Mingyu's eyes visibly widen. Wonwoo was a lot bigger than he thought. 

Mingyu looks up at Wonwoo, and Wonwoo nods his head. Mingyu slowly drags his tongue along the underside of his shaft before pressing his thumb on his tip, a bead of precum wetting his finger. With a glance at Wonwoo, Mingyu dips his head down and engulfs about three fourths of Wonwoo's eight and a half inches. As if by instinct, Wonwoo digs his fingers into Mingyu's hair. 

Using one hand, Mingyu pumps at the base of Wonwoo's shaft while bobbing his head around the top. With the other hand, he reaches down to begin slowly stroking himself. Wonwoo bites his lip as Mingyu works him faster and faster. Wonwoo moans loudly, tilting his head back. Heat spreads throughout his body, so Wonwoo quickly places a finger under Mingyu's chin and pulls his mouth off him. Mingyu slowly stands and and tilts his head at Wonwoo, blushing slightly.

"Please, Wonwoo..."

Wonwoo grins. "Tell me what you want."

Mingyu bites the inside of his cheek, clearly very hesitant to say it out loud. It's not like Wonwoo doesn't know what Mingyu wants. "Please fuck me, Wonwoo. I need you."

With those words, Wonwoo nods. "Your wish is my command." He turns and walks over to one of the cabinets along the wall, pulling out the drawer with towels. He digs his hand to the bottom and draws his hand out with a bottle of lube. 

"How did you know that was there? Did you put it there?" 

Wonwoo shakes his head with a grimace. "Seungkwan is sweet around us, but when alone with Vernon? Let's just say I found out what Vernon and Seungkwan do when they stay late. I walked in on Seungkwan with his cock so far up Vernon's ass that Vernon could probably taste it." 

Mingyu gags slightly while shaking his head. Wonwoo holds Mingyu's shoulder and turns him around so he's pressed against the mirror once again. Wonwoo flips the lube open and squeezes a hefty amount on his fingers. Slowly his spreads it over his digit, warming it up. 

Wonwoo trails his finger along his crack before slowly teasing his hole. "Are you sure Mingyu?"

With a grunt, Mingyu pushes himself back onto one of Wonwoo's fingers, taking him in to the first knuckle. "Does that answer your question?"

With a small smile, Wonwoo pushes one finger in slowly. He places kisses along Mingyu's spine, soothingly rubbing his back. Wonwoo can feel Mingyu clenching around him. "Are you alright?"

Mingyu moans and nods his head, "I want more."

Wonwoo complies, adding a second finger. Wonwoo slowly begins pushing his fingers in and out. With each movement, he reaches deeper, curling his fingers while pulling out. Mingyu rolls his hips back, trying to get even deeper. 

"Fuck..." Mingyu moans, his deep voice echoing through the dance studio. Wonwoo curls his fingers at just the right way, causing Mingyu to cry out and slam a fist into the mirror. Mingyu bucks his hips down on Wonwoo's fingers as he adds a third. They move in sync, Mingyu panting as Wonwoo continues hitting his prostate. Wonwoo slowly strokes himself, humming, loving the reaction he's drawing from the younger male. 

"Wonwoo please, I need you. Now," he groans, still rolling his hips. Wonwoo slowly removes his fingers, curling them one last time. Mingyu whimpers, hating the feeling of being empty. Wonwoo squeezes some more lube onto his cock, before lining himself up with Mingyu. "Are you completely sure?"

Mingyu nods anxiously. With that confirmation, Wonwoo pushes his tip into Mingyu, who replies with a low growl. Wonwoo hesitates, but Mingyu gives him a thumbs up.

Wonwoo pushes himself deeper into Mingyu, who doesn't seem content with the slow pace. With a huff, Mingyu bucks his hips back and takes all of Wonwoo into his with one push. Of course, it hurts. Of course it feels like he's being torn in half by Wonwoo, but it feels so fucking amazing. Wonwoo can't help but moan, the loud sound tumbling off his lips. 

"C'mon, Wonwoo. I thought this started because you were mad at me for annoying you. Damn it, then show it to me," Mingyu whines while rolling his hips slightly to give him some form of friction. After hearing those words from Mingyu, Wonwoo grinds into him quickly as Mingyu continues rolling his hips. 

The two find their rhythm, the sound of skin slapping skin echos loudly throughout the room. They both are panting at this point, and Mingyu reaches underneath him to quickly stroke himself. Wonwoo pounds into Mingyu, causing him to violently jerk with each movement. 

"Fuck, Mingyu," Wonwoo grunts, his movements becoming uneven and messy. 

With a moan, Mingyu looks back at Wonwoo. "I-I'm close."

Wonwoo leans forward and kisses Mingyu's lips before moving his lips to Mingyu's ear. "Cum for me, baby."

Mingyu stokes himself as fast as possible, coming with a moan louder than he thought possible. Wonwoo follows after him, filling Mingyu. He creates a loud squelching sound as he pulls out, causing a blush to spread over Mingyu's cheeks once again.

Mingyu stands up slowly, leaning down to connect his lips to Wonwoo's with a happy sigh. 

"I think I like this," Mingyu smiles into the kiss. 

"Me too," Wonwoo mumbles against Mingyu's lips .

It's a short, sweet kiss that only lasts a few moments. 

They pull away, going to get cleaned up.

"Are you guys done in there?" Woozi shouts from outside the dance studio.

Mingyu and Wonwoo's eyes both shoot to the door. "Um... Woozi?"

Woozi yells back. "Took you guys long enough! It was easy to tell that this should've happened a while ago! But still, why today?! Seungcheol and I have been waiting out here the entire time because I forgot my phone!"

"Could you hear us?" Mingyu asks hesitantly.

Seungcheol speaks up. "In all honesty, I'm pretty certain the entire city could hear you."

Both Mingyu and Wonwoo groans in embarrassment. "Sorry, guys. We'll be out in a moment."

They could hear Woozi and Seungcheol laughing from the hallway.


End file.
